daitoshokannohitsujikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Nagi Kodachi
|3size = 88-56-82 |seiyū japanese = Atsumi Tanezaki |color = #FB607F |writecolor = White |height = 152.1cm |bloodgroup = A}} Nagi Kodachi ( 太刀 凪 Kodachi Nagi) is a main character of Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai. She is a member of the Library Committee, not a member of the Library Club. She lives next door to Kyōtarō Kakei, making them next door neighbors, but in reality, she is the one sending the mail to Kyōtarō under the alias of Shepherd and she lives in an abandoned room which is next to Kyōtarō's. She wants to be a Shepherd due to being alone for most of her childhood. In episode 9, it is revealed that Kyōtarō Kakei is her older half-brother who she was separated from for years. According to VNDB they were born of different mothers, but from the same father. Appearance Nagi is a teenage girl of average height with green eyes and short bright red colored hair, tied into twin tails. She is noted to be very attractive as well having an extremely well-endowed figure, which causes the other girls to express worry towards this especially when she is with Kakei. She's usually seen wearing her school uniform and sneakers, instead of the usual school shoes. Like Tamamo Sakuraba, she wears a tie instead of a bow as the other girls do. For casual clothes, she wears a white blouse with black frills and a light blue skirt. She also wears a dark red sweater with a black skirt. As a child, Nagi wore a blue dress and still had her pigtails back then. Personality Nagi is one of those who were very desperate to become a "Shepherd". She'd always state that she deserves to be one rather than Kyōtarō. The reason behind this is that she has lived a sad childhood with no home to go to and believes that she doesn't hold too much importance to the people around her making her the most fitting person to become a shepherd. She also has a mischievous side as she would sometimes flirt, embarrass or get Kakei into trouble with some of the girls around him, knowing full well they all like him. When her relationship with Kyōtarō as half-siblings was revealed, she decided to move in with him and made herself at home. Nagi sometimes acts a stereotypical little sister until Kyōtarō told her to stop. Despite her past mischievous behavior and attempts to impede him, she is shown to genuinely care for him as she was sad to see he didn't recall her, happy that he regained memories of her, and reflected on a time when they were children that he defended her from house servants who attempted to harm her where he refused to let her get hurt. This left her touched someone cared so much for her with the older Kodachi shedding a tear after the memory. She does show a compassionate side to him, as while she was trying to prevent Kakei from becoming a shepherd by setting up with one of the girls from his club she still wanted him to be happy with the life she picked out. She even helps Kyōtarō in his plans not thinking of the consequences she might suffer in the later part. She has an innocent side as shown when she blushed full red after she saw Kakei being measured for his costume by Shirasaki and ran off thinking they were doing indecent things. She was this way again when he told her what a love doll was. This is seen again as she tried cover herself in the bath after Shirasaki came over to Kakei's house. History Nagi's father Asahiko Kakei (revealed to be boss Shepherd (or shepherd 771) in visual novel,and hinted in chapter 12 after Kyōtarō was fired) married a unnamed woman who gave birth to her. Nagi became Kyōtarō Kakei's younger half-sister who was born from their shared father's previous marriage. For three months, they would live as siblings and Kyotaro often called her by her first name as she called him big brother. In one instance, house servants tried to rape her but she was defended by Kyōtarō who took a beating for her. After the servants fled, a crying Nagi asked her beaten brother if he was okay to which he confirmed. She questioned his reason for defending her as it wasn't his problem. Kyōtarō stated his reason was that he couldn't ignore her situation and let her get hurt, making Nagi touched and happy as someone cared for her. At some point, their parents separated and she begged for her brother to not leave, to no avail. She later went out to live a sad and lonely childhood and soon became a candidate for Shepherd. However, she learned that her brother Kyōtarō was one as well which caused her to see him as competition. She met him again only to discover that he had forgotten her, to her sadness. To ensure that he wouldn't become an obstacle, she took on the alias "Shepherd" and sent him messages that led to him joining the Happy Project and allowing more members into his Library Club. Nagi reasoned that if Kyōtarō made friends or went out with one of the girls in the club then he wouldn't want to be a shepherd. By doing this, she also assured Kyōtarō would be able to live out a happy life that he could treasure. However, her efforts proved futile as Kyōtarō would still proceed to a higher position in becoming a shepherd and would come to help her in basic jobs as a shepherd after Nagi showed Kyōtarō the magic Library. Despite working close to him, Nagi still tried to dissuade Kyōtarō from this path as he wondered about her intentions. During one trip to the library, he read her book and discovered their relationship as half-siblings as she was happy he finally remembered her. With him now aware of their connection, Nagi moved in with her brother, to his dismay. Despite the abrupt beginning, the two reconnected as siblings and she explains her reasons for trying to foil him from being a shepherd. Since his friends aren’t aware of their connection, Nagi continues to embarrass her brother with situations that cause him drama. Later after helping Kyōtarō, she would end up receiving her dream of becoming a Shepherd and was put in charge of the Shiomi Academy. Trivia *Despite not being a library club member, she appears with them in the theme song. *Even though Nagi's book wasn't erased yet because she's just a trainee, it was shown in episode 5 that no one remembered her(might because the book was sealed) but Kakei who makes them recall her. It is also shown that when Kakei foresaw her future as blank, indicating she's really going to become shepherd. *She was the reason behind the formation of the Library Club. Her agenda was to get Kakei in to fall in love with someone to make him unfitting to become a shepherd. *She later revealed to her brother that her other reason was to ensure he lived a happy life. * She is the first of the three girls to have kiss Kakei, the second being Shirasaki and the third being Misono. * In the final episode, she became a shepherd assigned in Shiomi Academy. *She is shown to have a fear of cats. * It is hinted in Chapter 12 of the manga, that 'Boss Shepherd' (or Shepherd 771) is her father, Asahiko Kakei. This is later confirmed in the visual novel after Kyōtarō was fired. Category:Character Category:Female Character